Nana and Pop Pop
Claire and Mitchell (posing as Fredrick Spencer and Mariabella Jamison), otherwise known as Nana and Pop Pop, are the main antagonists in the 2015 horror/comedy film The Visit, which was written by M. Night Shyamalan. ''The Visit'' After Becca and Tyler's mother sent them to live with their grandparents for a week, they were advised by their grandparents to never go into the basement because there was mold in there, and that their bedtime was 9:30 PM. One night, Rebecca discovered that Nana was projectile vomiting. When she confronted her grandfather about his wife's condition, he dismissed it as stomach flu and warned her to not leave her room after 9:30. Throughout the week, Nana and Pop Pop act even more strange. For example, Nana began to shake violently and screaming when Becca asked her about what happened on the day her mother left, and they were shown as being very hostile to a woman they had been counseling, Stacy. They led Stacy away to an unknown place, and she was never seen again (though it's later revealed that they murdered her, and that they left her body to hang from a tree). Tyler and Becca decide to use a second camera so that they could record any unusual happenings downstairs, and Nana finds the camera, and she tries to break into the kids' room, knife in hand. Nana also scratches the walls naked during the night because of her sundowning. After they had recorded the footage, they contacted their mother, Loretta, and she reveals that they weren't their real grandparents. The two siblings try to escape, but the impostors force them to play Yahtzee. Becca excuses herself from the table, and she goes into the basement. After rummaging through a box in the basement, she finds the corpses of the real Fredrick Spencer and Mariabella Jamison dressed in their mental hospital uniforms, thus implying that the impostors were escaped mental patients. Pop Pop discovers Rebecca in the basement, and he locks her in a room with Nana. He then started to psychologically torment her younger brother by smearing his face with his poopy diaper. Becca continues to stab Nana to death with a glass shart from a broken mirror, and she runs into the kitchen and tackles Pop Pop. When John was starting to get the upper hand, Tyler attacks him and knocks him to the floor. He then proceeded to repeatedly slam the refrigerator door viciously onto his head, thus killing him. The film then ends with Loretta reuniting with her children. Gallery Fullscreen-capture-4242015-84201-am.jpg|Nana Screen-Shot-2015-04-24-at-8.00.29-AM.png|Pop Pop Trivia *Fredrick Spencer Jamison is portrayed by Peter McRobbie, while Mariabella Jamison is portrayed by Deanna Dunagan. *According to some of the dialogue, Nana and Pop Pop murdered their actual children, put them in a suitcase, and drowned them in a lake. Their envy for what Tyler and Becca's actual grandparents had was part of their motivation, aside from being crazy. Category:Mentally Ill Category:Murderer Category:Elderly Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Torturer Category:Nameless Category:Enigmatic Category:Perverts Category:Female Category:Male Category:Envious Category:Psychopath Category:Delusional Category:Paranoid Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Liars Category:Charismatic Category:Fighters Category:Suicidal Category:Sadists Category:Mongers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Deceased Category:Homicidal Category:Wrathful Category:Comedy Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Cannibals